La decision
by Kenshi94
Summary: Ella temia por lo que seria capaz de hacer él cuando se entere de su secreto, en cambio él estaba dispuesto a obtener el odio de la mujer que ama, con el objetivo de solo verla bien.


**La Decisión**

Sabía las consecuencias y ella lo acepto desde que decidio a estar junto a él, sin embargo el problema era justamente él. Tenía que decirle la verdad, y era lo correcto. Pero a pesar de ello, temía por su reacción o más bien por lo que haría él al saber lo que estuvo ocultando.

Muchas veces pasó por su mente solo irse, y alejarse de él…quizás de esa manera evitaría que realice algo grave, sin embargo lo amaba tanto que no quería alejarse, y más al saber que tendría 9 meses...solo 9 meses donde podría disfrutar los momentos junto a él una vez más, antes de que el destino final la alcance.

Pero ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Cómo haría para decirle verdad? ¿Cómo le diría que iba a ser padre?

Quizás había logrado alejarlo de ese mundo autodestructivo por sus constantes luchas, incluso él le había prometido nunca volver a luchar, para su felicidad, pero Leona temía que rompa esa promesa por ella, cuando se entere de la verdad que tanto oculto.

Y no podía evitar posar sus delicadas manos en su panza al saber porque lo haría...

Sin duda ella queria sentirse feliz y una parte de ella lo estaba, iba a ser madre, pero otra parte estaba devastada, no solo por Iori, sino también porque sabía que nunca conocería a su hijo, nunca lo veria sonreir, nunca lo vería caminar, ni tampoco lo escucharía decirle "mamá".

Haciendo que pequeñas lágrimas salieran de sus bellos orbes azules por esa cruel verdad, a pesar de ello tenía que ser fuerte y confiar en la promesa de Iori…como tambien tenia que decirle la verdad, simplemente no podía ocultárselo, no justamente a la persona que amaba y más al saber que el futuro del hijo de ambos, dependia de él, cuando ella ya no este en su vidas.

Por lo que con valentía se puso de pie, se miró en el espejo, notando sus ojos rojos por las lagrimas derramadas los últimos minutos, suspiro largamente ante eso, y abrió la canilla notando como las gotas cristalinas del agua caían, poso una de su manos sobre la misma y se lo llevó a su rostro, buscando ocultar lo mal que se veía por estar tanto minutos llorando en silencio, se acomodó un poco su cabello desarreglado, antes de salir del baño en el cual se encerró, para luego ir a buscarlo...confiando en su palabra, confiando en que la amaba lo suficiente como para quedarse junto ella y disfrutar los meses que le quedaban, juntos.

Llevándola a cambiar su mirada triste, a una mirada a una llena de seguridad, sabiendo era lo única forma de quizás demostrarle al Yagami que todo estaría bien, con la esperanza que de esa manera él no haría algo completamente incorrecto.

Camino por los pasillos de la casa sabiendo en qué lugar lo encontraría, y tal como lo imaginaba, se hallaba en la terraza con su guitarra mirando la luna, como siempre lo hacía para buscar inspiración, y componer alguna hermosa música.

Se quedó un momento a observarlo desde la puerta, notándolo tan tranquilo y pacífico, deseando tanto que se mantuviera asi, una vez sepa lo que le oculto..por lo que camino lentamente hacia él.

Iori la noto y bajo su mirada hacia ella, sonriendo levemente al ver a la mujer que trajo felicidad a su vida.

-¿Qué sucede bonita?- fue lo que dijo, haciendo que ella mostrara una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro por el halago, sintiendose especial por ser la unica persona a quien el de cabellos rojos la trataba de esa forma.

Sin embargo suspiro un momento y oculto luego su leve sonrisa, dejando esos pensamientos de lado.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte- fue directa al grano la de cabellos azulados, al fin y al cabo siempre fue así la militar.

-dilo- fue su limitada pero calmada respuesta, mientras agachaba su mirada hacia su guitarra tocando algunas pequeñas notas y luego parando un momento para escucharla, aunque aún no dejaba de observar su guitarra.

-¿Mantendrás tu promesa?- interrogo ella dudosa, no sabiendo realmente por dónde empezar…provocando que Iori la observara directamente confuso.

-Nunca rompo una promesa- aseguro él, sin entender a que se debía esa pregunta.

-¿pase lo…que pase?-murmuro sin pensarlo y casi inaudiblemente Leona, ya que nuevamente estaba temiendo y sintiéndose insegura consigo misma, como cuando era joven, cosa que Iori se percató, por ello este dejo su guitarra a un lado, acercandose luego a ella para posar una de sus manos en su mejilla, preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede bonita?- interrogo el de cabellos rojos, observándola fijamente.

-No me respondiste…- recordó ella agachando su mirada.

-Leona…-susurro él tomando con su ambas sus rostro haciendo que la mirara –pase lo que pase, nunca rompere mi promesa –afirmo con una leve sonrisa para despues besarla en la frente, mientras ella cerro sus ojos disfrutando de su cercanía, para luego cerrar su puños y decirlo.

-estoy embarazada- afirmo con temor, mordiendo su labio inferior por los nervios, al mismo tiempo que posaba sus ojos azules como el mar sobre su mirada incredula, siendo definitivamente lo que mas temia ver en él.

Ya que el Yagami en ese momento sintió como una balde de agua fría cayó sobre él, que lo dejo sin poder articular una solo palabra, no podia creerlo...por lo que se alejó un poco de ella y solo atinó a decir – ¿estas segura?- con preocupación.

Recibiendo el asentimiento de leona que se acerco apresuradamente a él para despues abrazarlo fuertemente, buscando que no se vaya, que no se alejara de ella, sin embargo él no correspondió el abrazo, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras su mirada se ensombrecía más y más.

-Va a estar todo bien, Iori- dijo lo primero que se le vino en la mente ella, sumamente nerviosa, al no escuchar ninguna solo respuesta de parte suya…hasta que…

-¡NO!- exclamo él, alejándose repentinamente de ella, dispuesto a irse, por lo que Leona tratando de contener sus lágrimas corrió, hacia él y lo tomo del brazo fuertemente deteniéndolo.

-por favor Iori, quédate…no lo hagas, no tienes por qué hacerlo- suplico ella ya entre lágrimas, mientras forcejeaba con Iori que quería zafarse del agarre, sabiendo Leona que tenia pensado hacer él, que por una parte no solo era malo, si no tambien podria terminar con su propia vida.

-¡Suéltame mujer! ¡Tengo que hacerlo es por tu bien y el de mi hijo!- grito molesto, volviéndo a ser la persona fría quien era en antaño.

-¡Lo prometiste!- dijo ella queriendo detenerlo, pero Iori no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, no estada dispuesto a perderla, por lo que de un fuerte manotazo se liberó de su agarre, ante la sorpresa de Leona.

-Que me importa- respondio seguro él, caminando hacia la salida de la terraza, mientras ella no podia creerlo...él la estaba dejando como si nada, pareciendo como si su promesa fue solo una larga mentira hacia ella, haciendola colocar ambas manos en su pecho por el dolor sentimental que sentia.

-si te vas ahora, te odiare por siempre- afirmo ella tratando que Iori se quede y no realice lo que tanto temía.

-Prepárate para odiarme, entonces- concluyo él con una leve sonrisa de lado, queriendo demostrar que no se veia afectado por la situacion, y alejándose del sitio mientras escuchaba los gritos de Leona que buscaban detenerlo.

Sin embargo él ignoro por completo su palabras, a pesar de que ella era la persona que había logrado alejarlo de esa vida de batallas, aunque ella era la que lo convirtio en una mejor persona, y aunque ella era la persona que le otorgo algo que ninguna otra pudo…la felicidad.

Siendo suficientes razones del porque no aceptaria jamas perderla por su maldición, no, eso si que no aceptaría…y sin importar que gane el odio y desprecio de la mujer que ama, sin importar que rompería su promesa y que inclusive nunca más podría acercarse a ella, ni tampoco a su futuro hijo…

Lo buscaría en donde sea que este a su antiguo rival, rompería el pacto de paz en el que habían quedado, y tomaría su cabeza sin pensarlo, aunque su propia vida se pierda en la batalla, ya que no le importaba la consecuencias de su actos en ambos clanes.

Solo una cosa le importaba y de eso estaba completamente seguro Iori Yagami. No dejaría jamas que su hijo, ni su amada sufra el cruel destino de su maldición.

 **FIN**

Ok, quizas no sea muy descriptivo, ni tampoco muy largo este fic...pero es que esta idea se me estuvo pasando en todo el momento por la cabeza, de que haria el yagami, en una situacion algo asi y pues eso xD (puse a leona porque simplemente me agrada, aunque pude ver hecho con cualquiera otro personaje femenino de kof o incluso con un OC)

Espero que le haya gustado, comenten y cualquier duda o recomendacion, no duden en decirmelo que me sirve para mejorar.

Saludos.

pd: en unos dias quizas actualizare mi otro fic, ya que ahora ando con un poco mas de tiempo.


End file.
